Matrimonio joven y duro
by nina14j
Summary: (TMNT 2012) Raphael y su hermosa novia Mona Lisa (humana) tienen una relación fantástica y todo parece ir de maravilla. En cuanto descubran que ella está embarazada, todo puede cambiar (Fic dedicado a Vanne Perez)


Matrimonio joven y duro. Chapter 1: La dura noticia.

**(Fic dedicado a Vanne Perez)**

**¡Hola, amigos fanfictioners!**

**Ahora, gracias a la maravillosa idea de vanne perez, existe este nuevo fic. Su review lo leí en "Historias cotidianas de TMNT 2012 Nick", y quiero disculparme si malinterpretó mi chapter "Disculpas". Cuando dije "No me gustan mucho esas escenas", me refería a las escenas pervertidas. De hecho, yo pensaba también un fic así como ella me lo planteó, pero con Donnie y Abril o Leo y Karai (pero en el fic ella no sería hija de Splinter, para evitar el incesto), y todo por la idea de hacer el fic al estilo del programa mexicano "Lo que callamos las mujeres", para ir al grano: Mona está embarazada y deberán resolver el problema. Vanne, espero que hayas perdonado el mal rato que te hice pasar, porque te digo con toda franqueza y sinceridad que no me enojé; al contrario, me maravillé al leer un review de una chica que pensara algo como yo, de un matrimonio adolescente, y a los cinco minutos de leer el review, rápidamente abrí Word para comenzar con este magnífico proyecto. Como siempre digo "No hay ideas malas". Tu idea es genial y de seguro, si me apoyas con tus reviews, la historia quedará bellísima. Simplemente fue una confusión; no sé de dónde eres, pero en Guatemala otra persona hubiera tomado por el lado amable mi explicación. Al menos ahora en mi carrera llevo una clase especializada en el estudio de la cultura y costumbres de otros pueblos.**

**Y otra duda que responder: Sí, es un fic aparte, porque en la otra trama que hemos llevado hasta ahora Leo es el primer hombre de su familia en ser padre, pues en general Karai es la primera (la diferencia es que ella es madre soltera) y en "Viajera del Tiempo" todos los hijos de las tortugas nacieron cuando ellos tenían veinticinco años y por eso Zack, Kevin, Jay, Tori, Kathy, Ryan, Cody y Shadow tienen la misma edad, y Alice es dos años nenor que su hermano Ryan. En este fic "Matrimonio joven y duro" será de trama diferente, pero con estas similitudes a mis otros fics:**

**-Las parejas son iguales: LeoxMely, RaphaxMona, DonniexAbril, MikeyxIrma y CaseyxVenus (recuerden que Karai está soltera jejeje).**

**-Karai quiere a sus hermanos como tales, y a Splinter como su padre.**

**-Venus participa como la han visto en mis otros fics.**

**-La vida de Mely es igual (como adulta emancipada)**

**Ya sin más... ¡A leer!**

Era un sábado por la noche. Desde que salieron de la escuela, Abril, Casey, Irma, Melina - Mel - y María Lisa - Mona Lisa - pasaron todo su rato en la alcantarilla con sus amigos - ellos hermanos - Karai, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Mei Pieh Chi.

Mona: -Yo no pienso ver la tele. Mejor me voy con Raphita a buscar algo mejor qué hacer - dice jalándolo del brazo y llevándoselo.

De la nada, a los demás se les ocurrió encender la televisión y ver un documental acerca del proceso de embarazo de una mujer y mostraban estadísticas de que, alarmantemente, más niñas y adolescentes resultaban embarazadas por diferentes motivos.

Abril: -Rayos… esto me espanta.

Irma: -Exacto. O sea, ¿para qué voy a decir mentiras? Yo tengo a mi lindo novio - voltea a ver a Mikey quien le sonríe - y es bonito eso del noviazgo y todo; pero yo sí voy en contra de los embarazos jóvenes por que las niñas se dejen. No existe preparación. ¿Qué va a pasar con una niña criando a otro niño?

Mely: -De acuerdo totalmente. Y otra cosa: es difícil que un cuerpo joven resista un embarazo tan eficazmente como una mujer madura, físicamente hablando. Ha habido casos en donde las chicas mueren en el parto, el bebé nace muerto o mal formado. ¿Para qué meterse en un juego tan complicado, si hay otras muchísimas maneras de demostrarse amor?

Abril: -Como por ejemplo: cartas y poemas de amor, flores, una cita… Sé que es un tanto cursi y anticuado, pero sale más fácil y barato que "eso".

Por extraño que parezca, a los hermanos Hamato - menos Rapha porque no estaba ahí - se les hizo interesante la conversación, así que Mikey apagó el televisor.

Karai: -Estamos concentrándonos demasiado en la chica. ¿Y el chico qué? Si fue lo suficientemente hombrecito para hacer eso, tiene que responder por la chica y el niño, si es que ella quedó encinta.

Mely: -Ese es otro punto. Algunos pues sí le creen a la chica y les toca tomarla por esposa o simplemente como conviviente; pero la mayoría son cobardes y niegan ser padres de la inocente criatura e insultan a la chica, echándole la culpa.

Casey: -Oigan, no es porque yo sea hombre y quiera defender a mi género, pero las chicas tampoco son unas santas. Deciden el camino fácil: o lo abandonan recién nacido, o lo dan en adopción o lo abortan. Yo sí estoy de acuerdo con Karai: ambos tienen que enfrentar su nueva realidad y hacerse cargo del pequeño.

Leo: -Yo te apoyo, viejo - dice levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación - Pero... ¿para qué armarse todo un lío? Es mejor prevenir que lamentar: o sea esperar al matrimonio. Eso va PARA TODOS, pues todos, excepto Karai, tenemos a nuestra pareja.

Donnie: -Yo lo tengo muy claro. Tengo todas mis neuronas puestas en su lugar, así que yo respeto a Abril tanto como Mikey, Casey, Rapha y tú respetan a sus novias. Aunque hablando de Rapha... ¿dónde está?

Mely: -Debe andar por ahí con Mona. Confío en que también saben hacer bien las cosas. Aunque ya que entramos de lleno en este tema… ¿sabían que hay países que prohíben el aborto?

Irma: -¡¿En serio?! Deberían aplicar eso en este país, porque es permitido. ¿Puedes explicar mejor lo que dijiste?

Mely: -Es simple. Hay países donde respetan la vida desde que es concebida, sin importar la situación en la que se dio. Si la mujer o chica no quiere a su bebé, pues lo da en adopción; pero abortar es un delito GRAVE. Si ella es descubierta, pueden darle varios años de cárcel. Si decide cuidar a su hijo, aun sin el padre o sin el apoyo de sus padres, abuelos del niño, trabaja o lo que sea para salir adelante…

Venus: -Y de hecho - agrega interrumpiendo a su cuñada - en nuestras costumbres ancestrales es una deshonra total para los chicos y ambas familias que se haya producido ese evento. El niño debe nacer dentro de un matrimonio, por lo que ambos chicos TIENEN la obligación de casarse y así el chico traerá a la chica y el bebé a formar parte de su clan…

**Con Raphael y Mona Lisa…**

Estaban en la habitación del mutante de bandana roja. Como en todo noviazgo, los chicos disfrutaban demostrarse su amor con besos y abrazos. Sin embargo, un rato después a Mona Lisa le entró una profunda tristeza y se desahogaba con su novio.

Mona: -A veces siento que mi vida es muy dura. Me estreso mucho con la escuela, tontos a quienes patearles el trasero o lo que viví cuando era pequeña…

Rapha: -Yo sé. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, muñeca: pase lo que pase y sin importar si peleamos o gritamos, podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea, porque si decidí pedirte el honor de ser mi novia, y prometida para dentro de diez años, es porque te amo con todo mi corazón y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. ¿Okay?

Mona: -Okay… - contesta con una sonrisa.

Raphael le dio un tierno beso a su novia para confirmar lo que había dicho. De pronto, ella lo abrazó y empezó algo más… ¿inapropiado? ¿Extremo? Los besos se hicieron más profundos y las caricias llegaban cada vez más lejos… el chico se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave para que no fueran interrumpidos… Hasta que terminaron haciendo algo que marcaría el resto de sus vidas PARA SIEMPRE.

(**N/A**: Creo que no necesito entrar en más detalles para que entiendan a qué me refiero)

**Una semana después en Roosevelt…**

Era la hora de ir a la cafetería a recargar batería para continuar el día con mucha energía. Abril, Mely, Casey, Irma y Mona Lisa estaban sentados en la misma mesa con una comida diferente cada uno. Abril llevaba un sándwich con mantequilla de maní; Irma, uno con queso y tomate; Mely, uno de jalea de fresas; Casey, uno de jamón y tocino; y Mona uno de atún.

Casey: -¿Me lo regalas? - le pregunta a la boxeadora al ver que no quiere comer su sándwich.

Mona: -Claro, ten - y se lo da.

Todos se le quedan viendo. El atún era lo que Mona prefería y era muy difícil - por no decir imposible - que regalara así de fácil su comida.

Abril: -¿Te sientes bien?

Mona: -Oh sí, es que hoy no me apetece un sándwich - contesta aparentando.

Mely: -Pero no puedes quedarte sin comer. Toma, te regalo mi manzana.

Mona: -No te preocupes, Mel, es que no tengo hambre.

Mely: -Insisto. Ten.

Mona: -Gracias - la recibe con sonrisa fingida.

Le da unos cuantos mordiscos, pero al instante siente deseos de vomitar.

Mona: -Ya vuelvo - dice tapándose la boca y corriendo hacia el baño.

Sus amigos se quedaron muy preocupados con esa reacción.

Irma: -Yo no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta averiguar qué le pasa - dice siguiendo a Mona Lisa.

Mely: -Ni yo - dice yendo también.

Casey y Abril se quedan con el ojo cuadrado al ver eso.

Abril: -Casey, cuida nuestras mochilas; veremos qué le ocurre a Mona - dice yéndose.

Casey: -¡Pero no tarden! ¡Tengo entrenamiento de hockey! - grita para que lo escuchen - Niñas… - susurra para sí mismo.

**En el baño…**

Mona Lisa tenía una cara bastante pálida, pues había vomitado mucho.

Mona: ¿Será que estoy…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de sus tres amigas.

Mely: -Vomitaste, ¿cierto? - le pregunta al verla tan pálida.

Mona: -Ajá… pero ya estoy bien…

Irma: -Tú no estás bien. Tu cara espanta, te ves muy enferma.

Mely: -Creo que ya sé qué tienes…

Mona: -¿En serio? - pregunta asutada al creer que su amiga pensaba algo malo.

Mely: -¡Claro! Y Rapha tiene la culpa.

Mona: -¿Crees eso? - pregunta aún más asustada.

Mely: -¡En un cien por ciento! Tu "Raphita", como lo llamas, te dio de comer de su sándwich, y de seguro olvidó desinfectar la lechuga… ¡En cuanto lo vea lo voy a colgar del caparazón! Le he dicho cientos de veces que no hacerlo cae mal a la salud… De seguro te ha dado una infección estomacal…

Mona: -No es así - interrumpe - Lo cierto es que me siento así por un motivo más serio que una diarrea…

Abril: -¿En serio?

Mona: -Se los voy a comentar, pero prométanme que no van a hacer un escándalo o matarme a mí o a Raphita… ¿okay?

Irma: -Muy bien.

Mona: -¿En serio me lo juran?

Mely: -Sí… - dice impaciente.

Mona: -¿Por el honor de nuestros novios? - insiste.

Las 3: -¡Que sí! - gritan hartas.

Mona: -Bien - toma aire y comienza - Si es lo que yo estoy pensando, Rapha sí tiene un poco de responsabilidad de mis malestares… porque… él y yo… pues… eh…

Las 3: -¡Dilo ya!

Mona: -¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¿Okay?

Las tres chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar esa declaración por parte de la boxeadora. ¡¿Acaso ella y Raphael estuvieron juntos, hicieron "eso" y dio por resultado un embarazo?!

Abril: -¿Qué acabas de decir?

Irma: -Mona, por el amor de Dios… ¡¿Qué hicieron tú el cabeza hueca de Rapha?! ¡¿Te das cuenta del lío en que te metiste y lo metiste a él?! ¡Estás esperando un hijo de Rapha!

Mely: -Es de Rapha… ¿cierto?

Mona: -¡Claro que lo es! - grita ofendida. Podré ser testaruda, impaciente o a veces molesta… pero si tengo algo es que le soy fiel, porque sólo a él lo amo.

Mely: -¡No lo decía por eso! - se defiende - Lo que ocurre es que hoy en día hay muchos bebés que no nacen por amor, sino que, ya sabes... porque hay hombres desgraciados que se aprovechan de las niñas; y no digo que Rapha lo hubiera hecho porque eso sería imposible, sino que con tanto peligro en la calle cualquier cosa puede pasar…

Mona: -Sé defenderme. Soy boxeadora y ahora Splinter me entrena como kunoichi. Se los aseguro: mi bebé es de Rapha y fue por amor. O sea, no es que hayamos planeado tener un bebé, sino que simplemente pasó y…

Abril: -¡¿Ya ven por qué es mil de veces mejor mandarse cartas cursis de amor en vez de demostrarlo de OTRAS MANERAS?!

Irma: -¿Y se puede saber en dónde se les ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez, sabiendo cómo estamos de enemigos como para que traigan un bebé al mundo?

Mona: -Eh… en su habitación. Fue ese día que les dije que no quería ver la tele y…

Las tres chicas se dieron una palmada en la frente al escuchar esa confesión.

Abril: -¡Precisamente ese día estábamos viendo y conversando acerca de los embarazos en niñas! ¡¿Por qué todo resultó ser tan irónico?!

Irma: -Porque Mona, en vez de tener neuronas en su cabeza, ¡tiene aire! ¡Rapha también! ¡Ambos son estúpidos! Creí que con eso de su sentido del honor no sería capaz de…

Abril: -Venus dijo algo al respecto. Rapha acaba de perder su honor, porque si no toma cartas en este asunto PRONTO, su hijo sería un niño sin honor, por nacer fuera de un matrimonio.

Mona: -¿Y cuál sería una solución prudente? - pregunta asustada.

Abril: -Lo único que dijo era que tendrían que casarse, pero no entró en detalles. Tendrías que casarte con Rapha, convertirte en su esposa y así tu bebé puede ser oficialmente parte del Clan Hamato.

Mona: -Wow… - dice mientras va a un rincón a pensar detenidamente ese asunto. -Pensaba que nuestra boda sería en diez años...

Irma: -¿Quién los manda a hacer cosas que sólo deberían hacer los adultos?

Abril y Mely: -¡Ya entendió que ella y su novio fueron estúpidos! ¡Basta de regaños! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!

Irma: -Mira, Mona: de no ser porque estás embarazada, ¡te molería a golpes por ser tan inepta!

Mely: -Wow… Rapha va a ser padre… ¡siendo un niño! ¡Ambos son unos niños! Rapha apenas y puede salvar su caparazón como para que ahora tenga que responsabilizarse de un bebé y de ti…

Abril: -Si es que es hombrecito y responde por ti, Mona.

Mely: -Ah, claro que va a responder… ¡Si no, lo mato! Y si no soy yo… ¡Sensei o sus hermanos lo matan!

Mona: -¡Escúchenme! - exclama para calmar a sus amigas - Yo desde que soy pequeña casi nunca me enfermo, y como hace poco estuve con Rapha, se me ocurrió que la razón de mis vómitos era este embarazo; aun así, no estoy cien por ciento segura y debería hacerme una prueba de embarazo… ¿alguien me la puede conseguir, por favor? No tengo cara para ir a la farmacia y que piensen…

Abril: -Yo no. Mi papá me puede descubrir y nos interrogaría a mí y a Donnie, y lo último que necesito es que me recuerde todos sus sermones de LLEGAR VIRGEN AL ALTAR - ese énfasis iba para la boxeadora.

Irma: -Ni yo. No voy a llegar a la farmacia a pedir una prueba de embarazo; me van a ver como una irresponsable. Aunque evite eso, mi mamá me descubriría y ni sabe que tengo novio y… No, lo lamento pero no me ofrezco.

Mona: -Lo entiendo, chicas - dice decepcionada - ¿Podrías tú, Mely? Tú no necesitas rendirle cuentas a nadie y según la tarjetita esa que tienes ya eres adulta…

Mely: -Según la tarjetita esa que tengo, ya soy adulta; pero no quiere decir que vaya a la farmacia y piensen que hago TODO lo que los adultos hacen…

Mona: -Lo entiendo - dice en voz baja - Creo que este es mi problema y lo tengo que resolver sola…

Melina se conmovió de su amiga. Hizo algo indebido, pero necesitaba ayuda. No debían darle la espalda en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Mely: -Te la voy a conseguir - dice sonriendo.

Mona: -¿En serio? - dice con esperanza - ¿Harías eso por mí?

Mely: -Claro - con una sonrisa sincera y la abraza - ¿Para qué estamos las amigas?

Mona Lisa correspondió a ese abrazo, y Abril e Irma no pudieron resistirse a abrazarla también. Por muy boba e irresponsable que hubiera sido, eran sus amigas y debían apoyarla.

Abril: -Si el resultado es positivo… ¿se lo dirás a Rapha?

Mona: -Exactamente. Sé que me va a querer a mí y a mi bebé; aunque suponiendo que no, yo veré qué hago para encargarme de mi hijo.

Irma: -Eres muy valiente. Creo que, aunque Rapha acepte o no, Splinter lo obligará a hacerse responsable, ya sabes, por ese asunto de que ha deshonrado a toda la familia Hamato.

Mona: -Ese es el punto, chicas. No quiero que lo haga por obligación… QUIERO QUE LO HAGA POR AMOR, por amor a mí y a su hijo. Ah, por favor, no le digan a nadie hasta que nos aseguremos que sí estoy embarazada.

Irma: -Sabes que los secretos de chicas, son secretos de chicas.

Mona: -Por eso lo decía: tampoco se lo digan a Karai o a Venus. Su sentido del honor le ganará a nuestra promesa de amigas.

Abril: -Pues por nosotras no sabrán nada, pero ellas podrían, después de regañarte claro, aconsejarte un poco. Además, Karai es tu mejor amiga.

Mona: -Lo mejor será que dejemos este asunto entre nosotras, ¿okay?

Las 3: -Será como ordenas.

**Esa tarde, en el departamento de Mona Lisa…**

Mona, Irma y Abril esperaban impacientes a que llegara Mely de la farmacia con la prueba. ¡Por fin entró por la puerta!

Abril: -¡Hasta que se te ocurre llegar!

Mely: -Lamento mi atraso, O'Neil, pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea del gran cuento que armé en la farmacia: "Señorita, deme una prueba de embarazo", y se me quedó viendo y le dije "¡No piense mal!" Entonces la fue a traer, la pagué y para darle mi toque final a mi gran historia, continué "Es para mi mamá, ¿no mira que parece que ya no voy a ser hija única?" Y me sonrió y mejor salí. Creo que se tragó mi historia.

Irma: -Wow… no por nada eres la actriz del equipo.

Mona: -¿Y cuánto te debo, Mely?

Mely: -A ver - dice entregándole la cajita - Serán sólo unos diez favores; esto fue lo más extremo que he hecho, descontando las batallas contra los chicos malos.

Mona: -Uf, okay… ya voy…

Va al baño y veinte minutos después, los resultados estaban listos. Los revisó y se llevó las manos a la boca para contener el grito de sorpresa que dio. Al oír eso, sus amigas acudieron a ayudarla.

Abril: -¿Estás, o no?

Mona Lisa tenía los ojos sobresaltados y les entrega la prueba a sus amigas para que la obseven por sí mismas.

Mona: -Positivo… Estoy esperando un hijo de Rapha.

Sus tres amigas se veían decepcionadas. Por una parte, sabían que ser madre era una bendición y un motivo de alegría, un lujo que lamentablemente no era posible para ciertas mujeres, pues eran estériles; pero por otra parte, Mona Lisa era demasiado joven para ser madre.

Mely: -Debes decírselo a Rapha… tiene el derecho y la obligación de saber que va a ser papá, que estás esperando un hijo suyo.

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a la joven futura madre. Ahora permanecía el enigma: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Raphael?

**¡Y hasta aquí el chapter 1!**

**¿Qué les parece el fic? Espero sus reviews y en especial el de Vanne Perez, para cerciorarme de que le gusta lo que hice con su idea y para saber si me perdonó (insisto en disculparme). Dame ideas en tus reviews, y si quieres ayuda para crear tu cuenta, recuerda que estoy a las órdenes. :D Va para todos, amigos lectores: si tienen dudas sobre TMNT o cosas de la escuela como biología, historia, matemáticas o idioma español, estoy a las órdenes. Talvez no responda pronto a como lo necesitan, pero la intención es la que cuenta :D. Y si tienen dudas acerca de mi cultura (como todo lo que pregunté en "Viajera del Tiempo" acerca de las fiestas de fin de año), también veré cómo respondo :D**

**El próximo chapter se titulará "Tenemos que casarnos"... mejor los dejo en suspenso xD**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
